


Playing with Toys

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [19]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Scientific Method, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ai has a hypothesis, and Haruka agrees to be his volunteer.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Playing with Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t know if I was going to get this one done. As an American, I was gutted by the loss of RBG last night. This platform isn’t normally where I express political beliefs, but if you’re taking the time to read this, please make sure you take an active role in your country’s politics. If you can vote, never take that right for granted. 
> 
> That aside, this was interesting to write. Ai is a very unique character, so I hope I did him justice.

“M-Mikaze-senpai!” Haruka whined, arching against the hold of her restraints.

Ai looked up from his notebook, raising one sculpted brow. “Cumming again already?” He scribbled something down before slowly making his way to her writhing body.

He tapped the wand as it buzzed on high speed against her clit. She jolted, crying his name.

He smiled, gripping her hips and holding the wand cruelly in place against her overstimulated nerves as she trembled with the aftershocks of her third orgasm in thirty minutes.

The sheets below were soaked, and her skin glistened with sweat.

“Ai,” she pleaded, willing him closer and using his given name. “Touch me.”

Seeing her face, he sighed. “This adds another variable to my experiment, but I suppose you have earned it.”

He tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned over to give her the kiss she so desired. 

Her mouth was hungry as she moaned into his lips. He held the wand between her legs, rubbing it in little circles that made her breath hitch. 

“Haruka,” he murmured, leaning back to admire her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. 

He crushed his lips back to hers, unable to resist. 

When he felt her muscles coiling beneath him, he pulled away, knowing another orgasm wasn’t far off. His lips quirked as he switched off the wand.

Haruka sagged in her bonds, her face a mix of frustration and relief.

He left her on the bed and she whined. 

Ai jotted down more notes in the spiral-bound notebook before walking over to the dresser.

When he returned, Haruka gulped. 

“Ready for phase 2?” He held up ridged dildo, and her legs clenched together in search of friction.

“That looks big,” she said, biting her lip.

Ai considered. “It is above the average size for human men.” He tilted his head, his expression softening. “You can always say no.”

“I never said that,” she whispered, flushing. 

“So what are you saying?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
